Best Friends Fighting
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Alice and Bella are fighting because Alice got rid of a necklace that was special to Bella. Watch as these two go at each others throats! No one likes best friends fighting! EXB Rated M for language One-Shot Cullens-Vampires Bella-Human R&R!


BPOV

"Okay, so where this shirt with this skirt and these shoes," Alice said, laying the items out on Edward's and my bed.

"Alice, it's cold today. I really don't want to wear a skirt to school. Besides, I don't want Edward in a mood when Mike starts hitting on me," I said, eyeing the light blue shirt and dark blue skirt.

I'll admit, it was adorable, but I really didn't want my legs to freeze off.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You'll be fine. Now get dressed," she said, pointing to the clothes.

I sighed and put them on. I slipped on the black converse that went along with it.

Alice had already done my hair and makeup, even though I begged her not to.

Ever since I moved in with the Cullens, Alice has made me get up early every morning so she could do my makeup and hair.

I decided to move in with the Cullens since Charlie is ever home. I love my dad, it's just that my house got lonely whenever Edward was out hunting and Charlie was working or fishing with Billy.

I still went over every weekend and cooked Charlie some meals for the week.

It took a little convincing for Charlie to let me move in with them. Mostly, because he still hated Edward. But thanks to Esme and Alice, he gave in. I was very grateful for the Cullen women charm.

Now, when Edward is curled up in the bed next to me, I don't have to worry about Charlie coming in and finding him there. But it does get annoying when Emmett knocks on the door screaming, "Wear a glove Edward. I'm sure Bella wouldn't like it if you knocked her up!" Then he would walk away laughing his head off.

Curse Emmett and his bad timing. Edward had finally dropped his boundaries. The other Cullens, not even Alice, knew we were having sex when we said we went to Port Angeles, when really, we were in the meadow going at it like rabbits. The only reason Alice doesn't know is because we kept changing our minds and it would be our snap decision.

So, one day the family, except Edward, were out hunting. We had the whole house to ourselves, and weren't expecting them for another four hours. Well, Emmett was ready to get home and play some stupid game, so they left early.

Well, me and Edward were upstairs, acting like two horny teenagers and going at it. And we were loud. Very loud.

The Cullens heard us, and rushed upstairs, not knowing why we were screaming. We were finishing up, when the door burst open. That's how they found us. Edward on top of me, both my legs wrapped around his waist.

We both looked up, and I screamed, trying to cover myself and blushing the reddest I had ever been. Emmett, being the idiot he is, laughed and started taking pictures with his phone.

Edward growled and jumped up super fast, slipped on his boxers and chased after Emmett, leaving me butt slap naked in front of the rest of his family.

Jasper was laughing, Esme and Carlisle walked off awkwardly, Rosalie rolled her eyes and started looking at her nails, and Alice kept muttering to herself, "How the hell did I not see this?"

When Edward finally caught Emmett, he snapped his phone in half, and now Edward has to buy him a new one. But for revenge, Emmett always makes cracks about us.

"Bella! Come on! Chop chop, or we'll be late for school!" Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Can I at least pick out my necklace?" I asked her.

She sighed and nodded. I headed over to my jewelry box and started searching for a certain necklace. I was going to wear my grandmother Swan's necklace. It was my favorite necklace in the world. It was the only thing I had left from Gran Swan, as I called her.

It was a locket in the shape of an oval, with a blue sapphire diamond in the middle. Gran Swan got it when she was a little girl, maybe five or six. She wore it all through her life, even through the Holocaust. When she died, she passed it on to me, since I was her only granddaughter.

I started searching for the necklace, but didn't see it anywhere among the other jewels.

"Alice?" I asked, still looking in the jewelry box.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I looked up at her, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Where's my grandmother Swan's necklace? The oval shaped one, with the blue sapphire?" I asked.

"Oh, that old thing?" she waved her hand dismissively, "I threw it out with the other things you didn't need," she said.

My eyes got big.

"You what?" I exclaimed.

"I threw it out. You didn't need it. It was old anyways," she said.

"Alice, that was my grandmother's necklace! It was the only thing I had left of her," I said, angry tears streaming over.

"Bella, it was just a necklace. Look, I'll fix it," she said.

"Good, so you can get it back?" I asked, calming down a little.

"No, I'll just buy you another," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"I don't want another one, Alice! I want that one! It was special to me!" I said.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't get it back, Bella. I'm really sorry. I'll buy-"

"No! Don't you get it, Alice? I don't want another one! That necklace was very special to me! It was the only thing I had left of my grandmother! I miss her terribly and the only thing that made me feel close to her was that necklace. And now it's gone," I said, the tears spilling over.

"Aw, Bella. I'm sorry. Now, don't cry, or you'll ruin your makeup," she said.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I asked, disbelieving.

Did she seriously care about my makeup right now?

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, don't cry or I'll have to redo it," she said.

I shook my head.

"I can't believe this! How can you be so….so….so self centered right now? I don't give a damn about my makeup!"

"Self centered? Bella, I'm looking out for you! I want you to be pretty! How am I being self centered?"

"You care more about my makeup more than my feelings. You really hurt me, Alice. What you did is not something I can dismiss," I said.

She glared at me. She was mad now.

"It's just a stupid necklace, Bella! The damn thing was old and ugly anyways," she said.

"No it wasn't! It was special to me, Alice! You're missing the damn point!" I said.

"Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it," she said. I gasped, and Alice's eyes widened, realizing what she just said. Before she could say anything else, I snapped at her.

"Well, if I'm such a bitch, then I'll just leave you alone. We're no longer best friends," I said, turning.

I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. I ignored Alice's protests and headed down the stairs, wiping the tears away. I ignored Edward's open arms, and headed for the garage. I opened the door to the Volvo and got in, slamming it shut behind me.

Edward was there, already in the driver's seat and starting the car.

The scenery flew past us and I just looked out the window, ignoring Edward's worried stare on my face. When we pulled into the school's parking lot, I sighed in relief to see Rosalie's BMW was missing. Good, I didn't want to face Alice just yet anyways.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Look, I know Alice is a little controlling-"

"A little?" I said, turning to glare at him.

"Okay, a lot. But it's just who she is. She's so ruled by her visions, that sometimes, she gets carried away," he said.

"Why you defending her?" I asked, eyebrows shooting up. Edward's eyes widened.

"I'm not! I'm just-"

"Save it." I snapped, opening the door and getting out, slamming it shut again.

I stalked off towards the school as I heard Rosalie's car pull up. I didn't look back.

APOV

How could she? I was not a bitch! Or controlling, I saw that one in my vision. It was just a stupid necklace! I could always buy her another one! She'll be over it next week, I'm sure about that….I think.

We pulled up in Rosalie's BMW just in time to see Bella stalking off away from Edward. Edward turned and glared at me when he heard us pulling up.

I got out and kept a mask on my face. Jasper knew what I was really feeling; sad, hurt, angry, furious. He gave me a worried look.

"This is all your fault, Alice!" Edward screamed, getting in my face.

Japer growled and moved between us. He put his hands on Edward's shoulders and pushed him back a little. Edward barely moved, so Emmett had to help out. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked off towards the school.

"There's no need to scream at her about it," Jasper said.

"Yes there is! Why did you have to be such a bitch to Bella? Huh? What did she do to you? She's your best friend, Alice!" Edward growled.

"If anyone was a bitch it was her! She's the one who overreacted about a damn necklace!" I said.

"She had every right to! You just waved it off like it was old news! You're so self centered sometimes, Alice! Now, thanks to you, Bella thinks I'm on your side about this! I swear, you better hope she forgives me before first period starts!" he said, shaking Emmett off of him and stalking towards the school.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jasper's hand and headed towards the school with the rest of my family.

BPOV

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. Stupid Edward. Stupid Alice. I'm so mad right now, I could punch something.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mike came and sat next to me at my table, in Edward's usual seat. He leaned on the table and tried to act sexy. Keyword is tried.

"Hey there, Bella. You're looking extra sexy today," he said. I shivered, completely grossed out.

"Go away, Mike. I'm really not in the mood," I said, not even looking at him.

He put his hand on my thigh, which caused my skirt to hitch up almost to my underwear. He curled it under on the inside of my thigh, dangerously close to my private parts. I froze, clearly shocked.

"Well, how about I help you get into the mood?" he suggested, doing this weird purring thing.

I was so shocked, I couldn't move, until I saw Edward's hurt and angry face behind Mike. Edward shook his head and turned to leave.

"Wait, Edward!" I said, unfreezing and standing up.

He turned to give me a pained look. I turned to Mike, who had a smug grin on his face, balled my fist up, and punched him square in the nose, most likely breaking it.

He screamed like a little girl, and held his nose, which had started bleeding.

"Edward's the only one who can touch me like that. I suggest you keep your dirty paws off of me before it's much worse next time," I said.

I went to add a kick to his balls, and that's when the teacher walked in. He saw me standing over a bleeding Mike, who was now cupping his sore balls.

"Ms. Swan! Principal's office. Now!" Mr. Berty snapped.

I grabbed my book bag and headed for the door. Before I shut it, I felt it stop and turned to see Edward walking out with me. He was smiling at me, and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't feel the need to punch poor Mike in the face. And kick him in the balls," he added, smirking a smug grin.

I laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry that he did that. I was too shocked to move. And I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," I said.

He chuckled.

"You're forgiven," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I smiled and headed to the principal's office. I ended up getting sent home for the day, but could return tomorrow since, I told Mr. Greene what Mike did and why I practically beat him up. Mike got suspended though, for sexual harassment.

Edward went home too, since, as he put it, 'was the cause of it.'

Edward pulled into the Cullens' garage and we could see Esme looking at us, worried.

"What happened?" she asked, when we got out.

"I punched Mike in the face. And kicked him where the sun don't shine," I said. Esme raised an eyebrow.

"And why did you do that?" she asked, slowly, crossing her arms in a stern way.

"Because he was sexually harassing me," I said, putting on my best pouty face I knew no one, not even Esme, could not fall for. Everyone fell for it.

She sighed. "Okay, but please try to be more careful, sweetie. I don't want Charlie to get mad at us because you're always getting suspended," she said.

"Yes, Mom," I said. Esme told me she would love it if I called her 'Mom' like the other Cullen children do.

Edward took my hand and we headed up the stairs together. I sighed and plopped down on the bed, lying on my back. Edward crawled over me, and put his knees on both sides of my hips.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm tired. And I'm still mad at Alice. How could she just blow it off like that?" I asked.

"It's just what Alice does. But don't worry about it right now. I have a better idea where you can blow off steam," he said, kissing my jaw.

"You're right! And I have the perfect idea," I said.

"And what's that?" he asked, moving to the other side of my jaw.

I wanted to mess with him, so instead of the answer he thought he was going to get, I gave him a different one.

"I'll go for a jog," I said.

Edward growled and pinned my wrists against the bed when I tried to get up. I could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"I don't think so," he growled into my neck.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding," I said.

"That's what I thought," he said, kissing my neck.

"We'll have to be very quiet. Esme's still here," I said, seductively in his ear.

"Oh, I'm up for the challenge. What about you, Swan?" he teased.

"Anything you can do, I can do better, Cullen," I teased back.

He growled again and I laughed.

_6 Hours Later_

My head was on Edward's chest while he was playing with my hair. My stomach rumbled and I giggled.

"Stupid human needs," Edward muttered.

I laughed. "You know, you could always change me, then I would never have to worry about another human need ever again," I said.

"Ha ha, nice try. I told you, not until after we're married," he said.

I sighed. "It was worth a shot."

I got up and started looking for my clothes. Edward pouted.

"Why did you get up?" he asked.

"So I can go get some food. I'll bring it up here and eat it. I won't be gone long," I said, slipping on my bra and underwear. I slipped on my skirt and shirt and headed for the door.

"Hurry back," Edward called after me.

I giggled again and headed down the stairs. I heard the door from the garage open and saw the other Cullen siblings, except Rosalie, come in the house.

Emmett and Jasper ran vampire speed to the living room, to play a video game. Rosalie was probably working on a car in the garage. So it was just me and Alice. Super.

"Bella," she said in a disgusted tone.

"Alice," I said back in the same tone. All my anger came back towards her, and I could see her anger was back also.

"Swan."-A

"Cullen."-B

"Human."-A

"Vampire."-B

"Blood bag."-A

"Bloodsucker."-B

"Whore."-A

"Slut."-B

"Skank."-A

"Bitch."-B

"Cocksucker."-A

"Pussy eater."-B

"Slut bag."-A

"Cum dumpster."-B

"Ugly ass hoe."-A

"Self centered bitch."-B

Every time we each said something different, it got louder and louder. It was so loud now, everyone was there, looking at the two of us. We were both physically shaking, wanting to slap the snot out of the other.

I was red, from anger, fists balled up. Alice's eyes were pitch black, fists also balled up.

"I'm not self centered!" Alice screamed.

"Really? Last time I checked you were!" I said back.

"It's a necklace! A stupid dumbass necklace! It is a piece of metal! It doesn't mean anything!" Alice screamed.

"That's where you're wrong! It meant the world to me! It was the only thing I had left of my grandmother! That's why you're a self centered bitch! You only care about yourself! You don't care about anyone else's opinion! You only care for your own!" I screamed back at her.

Alice glared a deathly glare at me, now looking like a real vampire.

"CATFIGHT!" I heard Emmett scream. Then a loud smack as someone, probably Rosalie, smacked him on the back of his head.

"What is going on in here?" I heard a loud voice ask. I recognized it immediately as Carlisle's voice.

I felt two cold arms wrap around me and pull me back. I saw Jasper do the same to Alice, but we still glared at each other. I looked around to see Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie behind Carlisle, who looked extremely pissed off. Edward was the one holding me back with a worried look on his face.

"Don't make me ask again! What is going on in here?" he asked.

"Alice is a self centered bitch," I said, glaring at Alice.

"Bella is an overreacting asshole," Alice said back, glaring at me.

"You two, stop fighting! Now someone, besides these two tell me what happened," Carlisle said.

Edward spoke up, then.

"This morning, Bella found out that Alice threw away her grandmother's necklace, and now they're mad at each other. Alice thinks Bella is overreacting, even though Bella clearly stated that that necklace was very special to her," Edward said.

"That's not fair! He's going to make me look bad because he's her fiancé! She's overreacting! It's just a necklace! I said I was sorry and that I would buy her another one," Alice said.

"I said someone besides you two, Alice," Carlisle said.

Alice turned back to me to glare at me.

"Now, you two are acting very childishly. Alice, you're grounded. No phone, computer, car, or credit cards," Carlisle said.

"But-" Carlisle cut Alice off.

"No 'but's Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Carlisle snapped.

"Ha ha," I taunted. Alice glared at me.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Isabella Marie Swan. You're grounded, too, Missy. No phone, computer, or books," he said, turning to me.

"But…." I used my pouty face, but the sneak turned away, not looking at me.

"No 'but's. And you wipe that pout off your face right now, Isabella," Carlisle said.

"Ha ha," Alice mocked me. I turned and glared at her.

"Do you want me to take away sex from you two, too? You both can sit in your rooms all night without Jasper or Edward in there," Carlisle threatened.

We both straightened up and shook our heads.

"That's what I thought. Now, you two, march upstairs now. Bella, I'll have Edward send you some food up," Carlisle said.

I nodded and headed up the stairs to Edward's room. I sat on the bed and waited for Edward to return with my food.

_The Next Day_

I walked with Edward to lunch. I haven't seen Alice since yesterday when she got home from school. I was glad. I was still mad at her.

"Edward, do we have to sit at that table?" I asked, when we had our trays.

"It'll be fine, Bella. Come on," he said, dragging me to the table.

I sat down next to Edward and Emmett was on my other side. Alice was completely across from me. She was laughing at Emmett before I arrived, but as soon as I sat down, she sobered up and turned her nose up.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Swan. Did you say something?" she asked, turning and glaring at me.

"Nope," I said, smiling a fake, sweet smile at her.

She narrowed her eyes and turned away again. The tension at the table was so thick, I don't think a knife would even cut through it.

"So…." Emmett said, trying to get rid of the tension, "I got this new game yesterday! It's awesome! It's called _Shellshock 2: Blood Trails_. It's about a zombie outbreak in Vietnam during the Vietnam War, which is caused by a virus called White Knight," Emmett said.

I decided to cut in with a comment.

"Be careful, Emmett. Alice might throw it away because she doesn't like the outfits that the zombies are wearing," I said, glaring at Alice.

She turned and glared at me. Everyone was silent, waiting for her response.

"I would like to take a look at that game, Emmett. I'm sure we can find a zombie that resembles Bella. I mean, she was a zombie herself last fall," she said, smirking at me.

Everyone gasped at Alice's response. That was a low blow. Everyone turned to me, waiting to see my reaction.

I stood up, tears in my eyes.

"You know what. Fuck you, Alice. You know as much as I do that that wasn't my fault. This is what I meant about being a self centered bitch. When you decide to stop being a little bitch and actually care for someone besides yourself for once….actually, not even then. I will never forgive you for this, Alice," I said, tears falling.

I saw her eyes widen, but I turned and left out the cafeteria doors.

APOV

Oh my God. Why did I say that? That was low, even for me. I looked at my family members, who watched Bella leave with sad looks on their faces. They all turned to glare at me, even Jasper.

"That was low, Alice," Emmett said.

"Yeah, even I'm not that cruel," Rosalie said.

"Ali, that was really mean. It's my fault she was like that. I was the reason why Edward believed we had to leave," Japer said.

"Alice, I swear, you better watch your back. Don't come near me or Bella for a very long time. This is exactly what Bella meant about you being a self centered bitch. I'm actually starting to believe her. I've never seen this side of you, but I suggest you keep it away if you want to stay in this family. I don't think Carlisle will be very happy to hear of this," Edward said, standing up and walking off towards the direction Bella went.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got up, too, leaving me there. Even Jasper? I guess it was just the emotions. _Or you really are a self centered bitch_, a voice said in the back of my head.

I sighed and picked at my food. I've really messed things up. I blanked out, getting a vision. I smiled to myself and pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number. I knew exactly how to fix this.

The other side rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Joe's Thrift Store," the man said.

BPOV

It's finally the weekend and I was ready to just lay back and relax with Edward. I really wanted to get Alice's hurtful words out of my head.

Edward and I were laying on the couch, watching _The Hangover_. I don't know why we were watching it, I think Emmett suggested it, but it was hilarious.

"_I always thought of myself as a one man wolf pack,"_ the weird guy, Allen, said on the TV.

I laughed and curled closer to Edward. Edward stiffened and I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "Someone wants to talk to you," he said.

He sat up, paused the movie, kissed my forehead, then walked up the stairs. I turned towards a noise and saw Alice there, her hands behind her back. She didn't look hostile like she did for the past four days. I hadn't seen her in two days, I was a little surprised to see her now.

"Uh….hi?" I asked.

"Hi," she said. The silence that followed was very awkward.

"Edward said you wanted to talk to me," I said, standing up. She shifted to her other foot.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things I said. It was wrong. I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry. And I understand if you won't ever forgive me for it. But….here, I got you this," she said, holding out a red box with a white ribbon.

"Alice, buying me things isn't going to earn my forgiveness," I said, becoming annoyed.

"I know, but here. I want you to have it anyways. And I want you to know that I know that I am a self centered bitch. And I'm sorry I didn't see that earlier. I could have saved us a lot of fights," she said, passing the box into my hands.

She moved back some, and I sighed, opening the box. I looked inside the small card board box and gasped. There, between the wrapping paper, was my grandmother Swan's necklace. I knew it was hers because it had her initials on the back.

"I'll just go now. You don't have to forgive me, I just thought that you would like that back. It was very hard to get it back. The guy I gave it to had sold it. When I found the guy he sold it to, I had to pay a lot to get it back. He was very fond of it, but I bargained with him," she said.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. She spent a whole lot of money on me, just so she could get the necklace back? Now I felt guilty for all the things I called her.

I ran and wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," I said to her, pulling away.

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to have that back," she said.

"You're forgiven," I said, immediately.

She smiled. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I said all those nasty things to you," I said.

"You're forgiven," she said. I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Practically sisters," she answered.

I smiled and we hugged again. Soon, I felt other cold arms around us. I looked up and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward putting us in a group hug.

"Yayfulness! No more fighting!" Emmett said in a girly voice. We laughed at him. Then, out of nowhere, he started singing, _We Are Family._

We all rolled our eyes at him. Looked at each other, nodding.

At the same time, we all screamed, "EMMETT, SHUT UP!"

He stop immediately and pouted. "You guys are mean," he said.

We laughed at him again, and he smiled. I turned to Alice and smiled at her. We finally had made up and were no longer fighting. Because let's face it, no one likes best friends fighting.

**The End**


End file.
